7.65×53mm Argentine
|type=Rifle |service= 1889-early 1970s |used_by= See Usage |wars=World War I Chaco War Ecuadorian-Peruvian War World War II |designer=Mauser |design_date= |manufacturer= |production_date= |number= |variants= 7.65×53mm R (rimmed) |is_SI_specs=yes |parent= |case_type=rimmed, bottlenecked |bullet=7.94 |neck=8.78 |shoulder=10.90 |base=12.01 |rim_dia=12.05 |rim_thick=1.00 |case_length=53.60 |length=76.00 |case_capacity=3.70 |rifling=280 mm (1 in 11.02 in) |primer=Large rifle |max_pressure=390.00 |max_cup= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |is_SI_ballistics= |bw1=155 |btype1=FMJ-BT |vel1=2710 |en1=2530 |bw2=174 |btype2=FMJ-BT |vel2=2460 |en2=2340 |bw3=180 |btype3=SP |vel3=2542 |en3=2588 |bw4=211 |btype4=FMJ |vel4=2130 |en4=2150 |bw5= |btype5= |vel5= |en5= |bw6= |btype6= |vel6= |en6= test_barrel_length= |balsrc=Cartridges of the World, 11th ed }} The 7.65×53mm Argentine (designated as the 7,65 × 53 Arg. by the C.I.P.)C.I.P. TDCC datasheet 7,65 × 53 Arg. is a rimless bottlenecked rifle cartridge developed for use in the Mauser Model 1889 rifle by Paul Mauser of the Mauser company. It is also known as 7.65x54mm Argentine rimless, 7.65 mm Argentine, 7.65×53mm Belgian Mauser or 7.65 mm Belgian (in the United States) and 7.65×53mm Mauser (in Belgium). The 7.65×53mm R is a rimmed variant of the 7.65 mm Mauser cartridge. Ballistically it is comparable to the also rimmed .303 British cartridge. Military use At one time, the 7.65×53mm Argentine cartridge saw widespread military use. It was used by: * * * * * * * * * Chambered weapons Some of the rifles it was used in were the Modelo 1891, Argentine Modelo 1909 Carbine, Modelo 1908, Modelo 1910, the Fittipaldi machine gun and the Argentine FN Model 1949. In Argentinian military service, the cartridge was used from 1891 to the early 1970s in Mauser bolt-action military rifles, as well as a semi-automatic rifle, the FN FN-49, manufactured by Fabrique Nationale in Belgium. This cartridge was loaded commercially by many manufacturers in the United States until about 1936. Hornady is the only major U.S. ammunition manufacturer to still produce this cartridge. Sporting ammunition in this caliber is still loaded in Europe. Norma, Prvi Partizan and Sako currently produce 7.65×53mm ammunition. Reloadable cartridge cases can easily be produced by resizing and trimming .30-06 brass and .303 British load data provides a useful point from which to work. Cartridge dimensions The 7.65×53mm Argentine has 3.70 ml (57.1 grains H2O) cartridge case capacity. The exterior shape of the case was designed to promote reliable case feeding and extraction in bolt action rifles and machine guns alike, under extreme conditions. 7.65×53mm Argentine maximum C.I.P. cartridge dimensions. All sizes in millimeters (mm). Americans would define the shoulder angle at alpha/2 ≈ 22.2 degrees. The common rifling twist rate for this cartridge is 280 mm (1 in 11.02 in), 4 grooves, Ø lands = 7.65 mm, Ø grooves = 7.92 mm, land width = 4.20 mm and the primer type is large rifle. According to the official C.I.P. (Commission Internationale Permanente pour l'Epreuve des Armes à Feu Portatives) rulings the 7.65×53mm Argentine can handle up to Pmax piezo pressure. In C.I.P. regulated countries every rifle cartridge combo has to be proofed at 125% of this maximum C.I.P. pressure to certify for sale to consumers. This means that 7.65×53mm Argentine chambered arms in C.I.P. regulated countries are currently (2013) proof tested at PE piezo pressure. The American .308 Winchester cartridge is a close ballistic twin of the 7.65×53mm Argentine. The .308 Winchester being a post World War II cartridge developed by Winchester to provide similar performance in a short bolt action format. Military ammunition The original 1898 pattern military ball ammunition was loaded with a round-nosed bullet fired at a muzzle velocity of with muzzle energy. Following the lead of French and German Army commands in developing the spitzer or pointed-tip bullet shape, later military ball ammunition was loaded with a spitzer bullet fired at a muzzle velocity of with muzzle energy from a long barrel became available. It had a maximum range of .FN Mauser Model 98 Rifle and Carbine Operator's Manual page 28 After that military ball ammunition loaded with a spitzer bullet fired at a muzzle velocity of with muzzle energy from a long barrel became available. Besides a pointed nose this projectile also had a boat tail to further reduce drag. It had a maximum range of . References External links * http://members.nuvox.net/~on.melchar/765mauser/index.html * http://www.carbinesforcollectors.com/ * http://www.chuckhawks.com/7-65x53_7-65x53R.htm * http://www.surplusrifle.com/argentinemauser1909carbine/ammunition.asp * http://www.surplusrifle.com/argentine1891/index.asp * 7.65mm Mauser - reloadbench Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Military cartridges Category:Military equipment of Argentina